Big Ass Dreams
by tinkerbeile
Summary: She let out a gentle breath of hesitation before taking out a scrunched up 20 dollar bill and handed it to him. "Welcome to Burlesque." He said with a smirk as he moved his and in a welcoming motion. AU, Puckleberry. Loosely based on Burlesque.


**Okay, I know. I shouldn't start a new story when I have one in the works. But, I've had this on my mind for the past week and I just had to get it out there. It's loosely based on Burlesque. If you've seen the move, you'd know the first chapter is pretty much a lot like it. But, I'm just going to throw it out there that this will be different and that is it on loosely based. The characters will take their Glee form. You can already see a lot of Rachel's high maintenance, self questioning personality. This is an experiment and I may choose to not continue you it if you guys don't respond to it too well. Reviews are always appreciated, because I love to hear your feedback. And, I'm always curious to know what you guys want to happen or whether you want me to continue or not. I'm a little bit questioning about whether you guys will like this. I hope you do. But, if you don't that's fine too. :P I'm pretty much in love with this movie. And, while I was watching it. All I saw was Puck and Rachel. So, enjoy it. The will obviously also be other characters in it from Glee. Because, it wouldn't be right without them around. I imagine the guy at the front desk being Mike. Mhm. While I'm keeping Tess as Cher. Because, that's the way I imagine her and no one else could fit her persona very well. Okay, that's enough of me rambling. Hope you guys enjoy it. :) **

* * *

><p>Rachel bit into her lower lip as she tugged at her fingers nervously. She was starting to think fleeing to New York City wasn't the best plan she had. She waited as the train approached and she leaned down taking a hold of the handle of her roller bag. She looked around at the unfamiliar area of where she stood on the darkening sidewalks of New York. It wasn't exactly as she had imagined, he smelled funny and it was full of people that oddly enough looked like former or escaped criminals. She was slightly scared of what waited for her in this sudden change of scenery. But, this was her dream; it had been her dream since she looked around her hometown in Ohio and realized this wasn't the life she wanted. Rachel was a girl who was used to being a big fish in a small pond. Now, she was a tiny fish in a huge pond and she wasn't quite use to it. It had been a spontaneous idea coming to New York. But, she didn't have anything stopping her. She didn't have family, she didn't have a boyfriend, she had considerably had friends. But, not enough of a friendship to make her dreams flatten.<p>

She dreamed of singing, she knew she had talent. And, it taunted her every day that she wasn't out in the world showing off her vocal chords to people who listened. She was a member of a choir back in Ohio, but she was never appreciated. Not really. She stepped onto the bus and looked at the unfriendly bus driver who paid no attention to her arrival. She meshed her lips together before tugging her bag down the aisle behind her. Finding a spare seat toward the middle and sliding in. Placing her bag down beside her. Her eyes widening as she looked out the window at the city lights and she licked her lips. She was nervous, she took her dreams exceedingly serious. If the New York idea didn't work out, she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. Tapping her manicured nails on her knee as she folded them. She couldn't wait to be in the comfort of her new apartment. Her life in New York was about to start and she hoped it would go to plan. Oh, boy. Was she wrong.

* * *

><p>After having settled in her apartment that night. It was modest and it was in a rather questioning building. She had made sure to lock the door firmly. She was slightly uneasy about the new apartment. But, overall she was anxious for tomorrow to begin. Tomorrow, she was going to spend the day looking for a job. She wanted to perform, somewhere she would become noticed. Overall she wanted a head start to Broadway. That was her real dream. She stared at the ceiling and smiled to herself as she thought about her fathers. She would like to believe they'd be proud of her, if they saw her now. She would never know though. She let out a breath through her nose and snuggled into the covers. This apartment was freezing. She needed to talk to the maintenance man in the morning about the heat. She shut her eyes inwardly deciding she needed to rest. Tomorrow was a big day.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the rush of the city air was like a new world to her. She could only imagine the constant shoving that others did would become something she'd get used to. But, for right she just found it utterly frustrating. But, she had expected people from the city to be frustrating and just rude. She licked her lips and looked down at the New Yorker in her hand. She examined her next choice of work. It was highlighted neatly in pink highlighter. She had been to a total of 5 auditions and interviews today. Each telling her the same thing; you're just not we're looking for. She had swallowed her pride and nodded. Before, quickly going to attempt to conquer her next interview; so far she was having no luck. She didn't expect this to be easy. But, she didn't expect harsh blows to her self-esteem to occur. Regardless of how much she believed in herself, she still questioned whether she was good enough. Or, if this was all going to turn into a nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p>Her feet were sore and her head was occupied by a splitting headache once the sun had finally chosen to go down. She had checked off the boxes on the newspaper by crossing them out in annoyance with black ink. She was ready to go home in her own self pity. Willow in the sadness and how much of today was a let down. When, she ran her tongue over her dry lips and threw the newspaper in the nearest trash can in pure annoyance. She let her pumps click away as she walked. No wonder she her feet were throbbing, she had chosen to wear the most ridiculous shoes. She was horrified in her choice of attire now. She should probably remember to wear something more comfortable. She was wearing rather tight jeans, black pumps and a purple singlet shirt. It was rather chilly out, she really had to get use to the change in climate. She was use to the miserable, humid climate of Ohio. As she began to walk in the general direction of the her apartment building which was blocks away. Her eyes caught to a fluorescent sign in the distance. She turned her head curiously as she blinked. She could hear music erupting. If it were anywhere else she would've assumed it was another night club. She had come passed a few of those already. Her eyes settled on a woman was adjusting her stockings. She was dressed rather risqué. She was wearing, what Rachel saw as lingerie. Her hair was falling down the side of her face. Framing it. She wore large boots. Their eyes attached and the woman gave her a smile as if acknowledging her. And, Rachel stood awkwardly unsure of what to do. Then, a man appeared out of the back entrance and gestured for the woman to come inside. She took no more notice of Rachel and re-entered through the door behind the man. Blinking Rachel meshed her lips together. Before she knew it, she was pushing the entrance door open. And, the darkness enveloped her.<p>

She peered around as her eyes adjusted. It smelt rather musky inside and the music had gotten louder. She jumped when a voice popped into the silence of thought she was enveloped in. "Welcome." The male voice said, in a suggestive way. Rachel turned her focus to the short man sitting in the booth. He had jet black hair, he had a hat. And, he was wearing immense amounts of eyeliner. "What is this place…? A strip club?" she questioned as she attempted to peer into the main entertainment area. The main tsked her and placed a hand over his heart as if she had insulted him. "Strip club? Oh Heavens no. Do you kiss your Mother with that mouth?" he said with a devious grin before tapping his fingers on the counter in front of him. "This is Burlesque. It is a place of entertainment. It's tasteful, classy and elegant. But, you must be warned… If you go in, there's little chance of you actually wanting to come back out. It's that thrilling of a show. So, what do you say? $20 entry fee." He said, licking his lips. His eyes were intensely looking at her as he held out his hand and opened and closed it once as if daring looked at him suspiciously. She was rather short of cash and shouldn't be wasting it on a strip club regardless of how classy it was. She opened her purse and looked into it. She let out a gentle breath of hesitation before taking out a scrunched up 20 dollar bill and handed it to him. "Welcome to Burlesque." He said with a smirk as he moved his and in a welcoming motion toward the entrance to the entertainment area. Rachel eyed him for a moment, before giving him a tight smile and she entered the entertainment area.

She peered around the smokey like scene she had just stepped into. There was a stage and the place was moderately filled with people. They were seated at tables, mingling as they watched the show. On the stage stood a group of women all just as risqué as the woman she had seen outside. They were dancing seductively and as the man said tastefully. She looked around and came to the decision she would sit at the bar. She made her way over to the bar and plopped down on a stool. She couldn't tear her eyes from the performance. She blinked. This was obviously a lipsyncing kind of place. But, it was utterly enticing to watch. As they finished their perform she erupted into applause. Obviously for a little too long when a husky deep voice from behind her; obviously on the other side of the bar asked "Can I get you anything?" She snapped from her daze almost immediately. Turning around to be taken by surprise by a man who had a smirk playing on his handsome face. He was absolutely divine. She almost lost the thought to breath as his intense gaze settled upon her. She tilted her head to the side as she examined his face further. He had a strong persona, she knew it by just looking at him. She felt warmth bubble in the pit of her stomach by just looking at him. He had hazel eyes that were a number of different colors. His jawline was set so well, she just had the temptation to run her fingers across it. He was leaning forward. He cocked his brow and waved his hand in front of her face. "Uh, you all right there?" he questioned, looking at her oddly.

She snapped out of her haze and blushed looking down. She had been staring for far too long. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." She squeaked gently, the grip on her purse tightening. He let out a rumbling chuckle as he shrugged. "All right then… What's your poison, shorty?" he said, as he reached under the bar. That's where she assumed the booze was. She shot her tongue over her lips. If her mind was at the right state she would have been offended by his degrading nickname. She was not that short and the pumps she was wearing gave her at least 3 inches. "No, thank you. I don't drink." She said, as lifted a hand and shook it in a manner of saying no. "I'm gonna go out and assume you're not from around here." He said amusingly as what she assumed was the waitress placed a tray down on the bar top. It had a lined piece of paper on it, that obviously said what was ordered. He grabbed the tray and skimmed over the piece of paper. Rachel blushed and watched him, intrigued as he began to grab a glass from the lower part of the bar placed it on the counter top before retrieving a bottle and pouring whatever foul substance it contained into it expertly. She had taken those few moments to examine his arms. He was wearing a black v-neck, which fit him perfectly. "It's my first night in the city." She said as she tore her eyes away from his arms and turned to look at the stage. "Oh really? Where're you from?" he said, lazily. Placing each glass he made on the tray. "Ohio." She said, distractedly as she watched the new perform that occupied the stage. "Well, hey there Ohio. I'm from Dallas, ya know." He added, with a chuckle. Rachel glances back at him with a tight smile. "Great… Tell me, what exactly do I have to do to get up there?" she said softly as pointed toward the stage. He looked down at her in amusement. "Just go through that door to the left." He gestured with his head. "Ask for Tess." He said with a nod. Rachel smiled widely and jumped up. "Thank you." She said as she began to follow where he had directed her. "Oh, and Ohio. Tell her, Puck sent you." he said with a smirk and a nod of his head, looked at him with bat of her eyelashes. As silly as his name seemed, he was definitely a fine specimen to examine and he seemed friendly enough. "Right… Thank you, Puck." She said softly in a genuine way. Before, he could ask what her name was.

She had disappeared to the backstage door in search of Tess. This could quite honestly be her big break. A sense of thrill and motivation washed over her. That was the best 20 bucks she had ever spent.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it. Hate it. Review it.<strong>


End file.
